


【DMC】但丁的新衣【VD】

by 95_BUG



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG
Summary: 有些事早该发生了
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	【DMC】但丁的新衣【VD】

但丁拆出一瓶刚买回来的啤酒，问维吉尔要不要，后者眼睛都没抬，但丁把这当做是否定的答案。  
打开自己那瓶啤酒，但丁从后面翻坐到沙发上，瞟了眼老哥又在读什么书，兴趣缺缺地瘪瘪嘴，趴在维吉尔腿上去够卡在沙发另一边的电视机遥控器。  
“等一下。”  
“嗯？”但丁收回手，“哦拜托，我调小声一点，不会打扰你看书的，今天大结局！”  
维吉尔合起书，按着但丁的背不让他起来，迅速从他裤子的屁股口袋里掏出了一张纸条，他打开一看，上面写着一串数字。  
“这是什么？”  
但丁从哥哥手里抽走纸条，以他丰富的人类常识来看，纸上写的是一个电话号码，但是他完全没见过这个号码。他托着下巴回忆了一下，突然对上了号：“是便利店遇到的那个家伙！”  
维吉尔十分平静，他又打开书，随口问道：“又一个？”  
“又一个。”从维吉尔腿上爬起来，但丁靠在沙发上说不上开心：“离开一段时间我都快忘了这种事了，真够呛。”  
但丁所说的“这种事”，是指对他不够熟悉的人很容易把他不经意的动作或言语当做是蓄意的勾引，而误解的人有相当大比例愿意接受但丁的“邀请”，跟他共度良宵。从魔界回来后，这样的情况光维吉尔亲眼见到的就不下三次，其中有一次，但丁只是帮一个身材矮小的女人取了本书。不过，维吉尔认为这没有任何值得意外的地方，瞧瞧但丁，只要不是瞎子都能看出来他就是人形致幻剂，流着恶魔血的阿佛洛狄忒，情色的极致顶点，能够抗拒的人根本不存在。  
但丁把记着号码的纸条揉成团丢进了垃圾桶，哀叹着把脑袋搭到了维吉尔的肩膀上，整个人都松懈下来：“也就只有你不会误会我了，对吧老哥？”  
回答但丁的是一阵干咳，维吉尔推开他的头对他说：“给我也拿一瓶。”  
“什么？”  
“啤酒。”  
抱怨着“刚才不是问过你了吗”，但丁还是去给维吉尔拿来了一瓶冰啤酒。  
红墓市那档子事之后，但丁觉得他跟维吉尔之间应该要发生些什么。不是感人的兄弟重逢，当然那部分也挺不错，不过依照但丁的嗅觉，那该是更加亲密、欲望更为浓烈的……简单来说就是上床。  
他跟维吉尔不是没做过，但是那时候他俩都太年轻了，当时的情况也很混乱，很大程度上那不过是大打出手后多余的肾上腺素没出释放，不能算数。现在的但丁能够更理性地看待自己的感情，先不说人类的那些条条框框，但丁确信自己对维吉尔怀有超出亲情范围的欲望，而维吉尔总是毫无遮掩的视线让他认为自己的哥哥也是这么想，但问题是……这只是但丁的猜测，他甚至没有能作为参考的经验来判断自己的猜测对不对，毕竟，说来但丁自己都奇怪，这个岁数的他从没谈过恋爱，一次都没有。  
也许维吉尔盯着他看是因为他脸上粘了什么东西，或者他看的杂志封面叫维吉尔不快，也可能就是想盯着他瞧，哥哥看自己的弟弟又不需要什么理由。  
由此可见，双子间的心电感应纯粹是胡说，要是维吉尔知道但丁在想什么，他一定要臭揍但丁一顿。  
在他把书上的一段话反复读了六遍还没能读到下一段后，他放弃了，他真希望但丁知道影响自己看书的不是电视，而是五米范围内就叫他心神不宁的荷尔蒙炸弹，这枚炸弹的名字就叫做“但丁”，多么奇妙的巧合！  
但丁正聚精会神看电视剧，维吉尔喝了口啤酒，低度的酒精在踢踹他的脑子，质问他到底是什么毛病，还不把但丁按到床上操得乱七八糟。  
不，维吉尔不会说“操”，肯定是酒精在作祟。  
察觉到又被盯着看，但丁对维吉尔笑了笑，只瞥了他一眼，电视里的爱恨情仇才是他关心的。真该死！那个破东西吸引了但丁太多注意，维吉尔觉得他真该扔一个幻影剑过去，然后掰着但丁的下巴好好亲亲他那张笑容迷人的嘴。  
在事务所内一派祥和的气氛中，电视剧放起了片尾曲。但丁本来挺期待的，可是在维吉尔仿佛下起了鹅毛大雪的视线里他基本忽略了所有剧情，男主角和女主角的那个吻他都没看到！那一幕只是投射到了他的虹膜上，根本没继续深入。为了缓解尴尬，但丁挤出了一个微笑，可维吉尔看起来更恐怖了，他赶紧摆正目光，避免可能的纷争。  
“但丁，你……”  
“我去冲个澡！”  
但丁跑去了卫生间，把维吉尔一个人扔在客厅，动作之迅猛，比给披萨小哥开门还快。  
淅淅沥沥的流水声从门后传出，伴着片尾曲，维吉尔难得发起呆来。其实他也不知道要和但丁说什么，也可能是他忘了。这么想来让但丁跑掉说不定是好事，让他继续他也只能拿电视里愚蠢的恋爱喜剧说事，比如安娜和艾伦在一起简直是瞎了眼，再比如布莱恩毫无征兆突然出柜很明显是为了讨好舆论，又或者久别重逢的兄弟二人共处一室，而但丁选择看这出闹剧而不是钻到哥哥怀里又蹭又挠真是、真是——  
维吉尔做了个深呼吸，闭上眼睛平复自己的情绪，他已经不是大魔王了，是不会凶神恶煞对自己弟弟说“你会后悔的”这种话的。  
“……你会后悔的。”  
在卫生间里，但丁只是打开了花洒，并没有淋浴。他手扶着水池，听着水珠拍打瓷砖的声音试图发散自己过分集中的思维，起码把过快的心跳稳定到正常频率。刚刚自己的样子真是蠢爆了，一点都不酷，维吉尔还什么都没说他就逃走了，而他自己都不知道为什么要这么干。  
一向乐观的恶魔猎人叹了口气，现在要有人说他老了他觉得可以理解， 忧愁使人苍老。他不能一直躲在这里不出去，时间久了维吉尔还要来催他不要浪费水，于是他脱掉宽松的衬衫又把裤子丢到一边。  
温热的流水让但丁放松不少，他用维吉尔买回来的带着香水香味的洗发水在头发上打满了泡沫。之前但丁还嘲笑老哥的品味来着，说他那头刺猬刺一样坚挺的头发可不像是会有香味。维吉尔肯定不会在意，他对但丁比呼吸还擅长的挑衅大多都不放在心上。而是放在拳头上。但是说来奇怪，对于洗发水，维吉尔什么也没说，什么也没做，他甚至都不用那瓶洗发水，结果只有但丁在努力消耗。  
冲完澡，但丁从架子上拽下毛巾，抹了把脸又搭在头上，隔着水雾，他看到了镜中的自己。通常，但丁不太关注自己的身体，毕竟，感谢老爹，吃再多披萨也不会让他的腹肌变成赘肉，但是眼下，他突发奇想地用手掌抹掉了那层水雾，身体的轮廓清晰地映照在镜面上。  
平心而论，但丁觉得自己的裸体看上去……还不错？他确实比年轻时胖了些，当年那件被维吉尔砍坏袖子的大衣已经没法扣上枪带扣了，裤子也卡在屁股上要费一番力气才能提上去，但他至少仍肌肉结实小腹平坦，大多数和他同龄的人已经大腹便便满脸横肉，发际线都退到后脑勺了。不算血统的作弊成分，虽然近些年他疏于打理，但也算是有吸引力的吧？  
如果维吉尔也这样想就好了。  
不不不！这跟维吉尔有什么关系！但丁疯狂地擦自己的头发，毛巾都要被他揉坏。他能有什么想法，看自己弟弟的身体肯定跟看街边站牌上的广告一样，顶多扫一眼，根本不过脑。说不定在维吉尔看来他还和年轻是一样呢，只要别是他热衷古铜色皮肤的那段时间的样子就行，那时他太瘦了……冷静，冷静，想太多只会徒增压力。  
就和躲进卫生间一样，但丁突然又出来了，门被推开，摔到了墙上，维吉尔想无视都不行。  
“但丁，你就不能——”  
小点声——哦，哦，操。  
表达情绪的粗口不能算粗口，维吉尔一扭头就看到但丁赤身裸体走了出来，头发湿漉漉的往他的身上和地板上掉水，水珠汇聚，从他尺寸傲人的乳房一路向下，蜿蜿蜒蜒流进胯间毛茸茸的耻毛里。一个细小的回忆被勾起，维吉尔还记得他有一次半夜迷迷糊糊去倒水喝，碰到了偷吃蛋糕的但丁。他发誓自己不是故意的，他撞到了但丁，还以为是撞到了墙，理所当然就上手摸了摸，然后又掐了掐。  
是软的，但丁的胸是软的，就像灌了水的气球。  
但丁看上去毫不在意裸体出现在维吉尔的面前，他抓了下湿着的头发，念叨着昨天剩下的牛奶。他去冰箱里翻找，弯着腰去数他们还有什么库存，而他身后的风景连最稀薄的码都没有，给维吉尔来了一个一览无遗。  
“奇怪……我记得还有半瓶啊，维吉尔你喝了吗？”  
“我没喝。”  
我不需要补钙长身高！而且你喝进去的牛奶都补到胸和屁股上了！  
维吉尔猛然发现问题所在，他之所以能控制住自己不扑到但丁身上，是因为但丁，连尼禄都那么大了，可是但丁，他还像一个小孩子一样！他不懂得在另一个成年男人面前要遮掩隐私部位，或者他都没把维吉尔当成身体健康性欲旺盛的成年男人，只把他看作是哥哥，和七八岁的小孩一样。要是维吉尔真的去抱但丁，说不定他还以为就是兄弟间的正常交流，等到插进去还要一脸懵懂地问：“哥哥，你在做什么？”  
我在做生孩子会做的事。天啊，维吉尔说不出口，他真想什么都不说，把他愚蠢的弟弟操得直不起腰，狠狠惩罚他，叫他记住不要把白花花的胸脯和屁股贴到别人面前。就像维吉尔年轻时干过的那样。  
找不着牛奶的但丁想起来他的啤酒还没喝完，可他刚要直起身，一件蓝色的皮衣被丢到了他的身上，与之相伴的还有维吉尔的怒吼：“别光着身子在我眼前晃来晃去！”  
说完，维吉尔就上楼了。  
但丁躲在外套下面，心碎了一地。他悲哀地意识到，自己的身体对维吉尔毫无吸引力，甚至还让他厌烦。  
“真那么糟？”但丁掐了下自己的肚子，好像确实胖了不少。

在那次令人悲伤的事件之后，维吉尔很快接到了一份工作外出了。留在家里的但丁闷闷不乐，他问过翠西和蕾蒂，两个口舌毒辣的女性友人并不认为他胖了。他还问了尼禄，那孩子叫他穿好衣服，这叫哪门子回答？  
不过既然不是身材问题，但丁把注意力转移到了他的穿搭上。最近他偏好休闲的风格，每天绑那么多带子也怪麻烦的，帕蒂甚至说他的穿衣风格像洛可可盛行时的贵族夫人，里三层外三层，出门比她还花时间。也许是时候考虑更新下衣柜了。  
在事务所里，能最直接了解到当下潮流的就是杂志。汽车和枪械的杂志大概派不上用场，色情杂志……聊胜于无。但丁把那些印满前凸后翘的靓丽女郎的杂志翻出来，从里面找到了一本不像他喜好类型的杂志，封面的女郎清纯可爱，胸部倒是很壮观。这总不能是维吉尔的吧？会是他的吗？但丁好好回忆了一下，想起这本杂志好像是之前尼禄落在他家的，就他让尼禄帮忙看下身材的那次。  
“不光落荒而逃，还把这种东西丢在长辈家里，真是不成熟的臭小鬼。”  
说着可靠的侄子幼稚，但丁翻看起了那本杂志，了解下年轻人间流行什么也不是件坏事。然后他翻到了一页广告。  
“适度的惊喜，让他没法移开视线……？”念出上面的广告词，但丁看到上面是一个穿着裙摆快要遮不住内裤的女仆装的年轻女孩，那女孩看上去情色之中又带着纯情。但丁想象了一下自己“适度惊喜”的画面，总觉得像是“过度惊喜”，幻影剑没法从他身上移开倒是大有可能。  
这种古怪的想法让但丁自己都想笑，这种潮流就放过他吧。可是，好的广告总能抓住人的眼球，但丁也未能幸免，广告上竟然写着让恶魔猎人都被蛊惑的话语：  
超人气色色女仆装现已推出男款！  
管他的，反正已经这样了，再糟又能糟到哪去。  
其实还真能。  
维吉尔外出了相当长一段时间，但丁趁机天天订披萨，没有减肥的压力就没有长胖的担忧。某天但丁又拿到了订的披萨，他刚吃下一块，事务所的门又被敲响了，这次送来的是他都忘到脑后的女仆装。  
瞬间披萨对但丁的吸引力没那么大了。他拆开邮包的盒子，割纸刀差点割伤他的手。竟然订了一套女仆装，但丁觉得自己蠢透了，他肯定是上班第一天就会被辞退的女仆，他甚至都不是女人，但是，他抑制不住自己的紧张和激动，就像拆圣诞礼物的小男孩。或者即将领到考砸了的试卷的学生。等他把衣服取出来，铺展在沙发上，第二轮羞耻感铺天盖地，想想杂志上的女孩，再想想他，广告上甚至没有男性穿着的展示图！这足以说明但丁穿上之后会是怎样一番惨景。十三四岁时穿一下说不定还能被人误会成小女孩，现在，肯定没戏。  
但丁又吃了快披萨，没能尝出味道。他认为自己应该把这套衣服埋进衣柜最深层，让它永不见天日。  
“但、既然都买回来了……”但丁喃喃自语，不管是不是冲动消费，这都花了他不小一笔钱，直接雪藏岂不是浪费钱财？  
虽然但丁浪费钱财的事干过不少，但这次不一样，总之就是不一样。  
稍微试一下的话，也没什么？  
但丁飞快地抓起裙子，做贼似的四下张望。他把事务所的门锁上了，这样一来，只有他一个人在，只有他会知道自己穿过这套衣服……看上去万无一失！  
穿裙子对但丁来说是个陌生的体验，他试了半天才把黑色的短裙套上身，而且他多少怀疑自己买错了尺码，短裙是露背的款式，可他感觉自己的大半个胸部也露在外面，呼吸动作大一点就会让裙子的肩部滑下来。勉强调整好裙子，但丁系上了荷叶花边的围裙，他跑去镜子前偷看了一眼，已经有点女仆的样子了，实际效果也没他想象的那么怪异。有了信心的但丁对自己露出一个笑容，他哼着歌穿套上裙撑，穿上白色的长筒袜，系好了领结，在手腕上扣好假袖，发带稍微麻烦一点，不过他还是像模像样系上了。在穿完这些之后，但丁发现了套装里的内裤，似乎是一条黑色的丁字裤，但是又多出一条带子。他想了想，裙底是一条男士内裤该多叫人扫兴，于是他把那条内裤也换上了。  
换上之后，但丁明白了这条内裤的结构，前面还是丁字裤，而后面的两条带子像是胸罩的钢圈，把他的屁股托了起来。刚开始他还疑惑为什么是这样，但他马上想起，这不是普通女仆装，这是色色女仆装，当然要方便插进去。  
“插进去……”但丁为自己无懈可击的推理笑出了声。现在他倒是不害羞了，紧张到头慢半拍，这种事连他自己都觉得又蠢又好笑。现在他可是个非同一般的女仆，怎么能不做点非同一般的事？  
仗着没人能看到，但丁坐到桌子上，对着空气摆出杂志里的撩拨动作，双手撑在身后，双腿大大分开，眼神迷离又火热地说：“工作辛苦了，要不要来放松一下呢，主……”  
在但丁的正前方突然划出了一道蓝色的十字，他浑身是血的哥哥像下电梯一样从里面走出来了。  
“……人。”  
这之后本该是但丁自娱自乐后的大笑，现在变成了在他胸腔里回荡的无声尖叫。  
维吉尔站在但丁面前，左手提着装有报酬的手提箱，右手握着阎魔刀，一片血红之中只有他的眼睛还是那么冰冷。  
“你在干嘛？”维吉尔问，声音平稳。  
“啊没什么，工作而已。”但丁平静地回答道。话一出口他都想自己捅自己一刀，这是什么工作？这哪里跟他的工作有关？他不接这种工作啊！  
没想到维吉尔只是点点头：“哦，是工作啊。”  
然后他就去卫生间处理身上的血了。  
看着哥哥走开，但丁竟然没有一点逃过一劫的庆幸，他呆住了，连维吉尔这个不走正门的恶劣习惯都忘了抨击，他就是有种……被泼了一盆冷水的感觉。  
这不意外，但丁想，也许在维吉尔眼里这套衣服就像是万圣节的装扮，滑稽可笑还有点吓人。果然是白白浪费钱，唉，这本该是多少份披萨啊……  
啪嗒！  
有什么砸到了但丁的脑袋上，然后又掉到了他怀里。他定睛一看，是一沓钞票。  
“什……”  
啪嗒啪嗒！好几沓纸钞掉到了但丁的身上，有些还沾着血。天底下没有免费的午餐，钞票也不会从天而降，他茫然地回头寻找源头，找到的是用手提箱里的钱砸他的维吉尔。  
维吉尔看上去怒不可遏，抓起一捆钱就往但丁胸口里塞。  
“哇、喔，老哥你这是？”  
“不许去！”魔力压迫而下，以及钞票，维吉尔拽着但丁的领结，用命令的口吻对他说：“取消！不准干这种活！我付你报酬！”  
果然不能随口胡说，维吉尔竟然当真了。但丁试图组织语言向维吉尔解释，一时间他竟衡量不出向哥哥暴露自己的心意和被误会卖身哪个后果更严重，这样的犹豫让他错过了时机，直接被按倒在桌子上。  
维吉尔压到他身上，堪比古董的办公桌在两个男人的重量下颤颤巍巍。一场大战一触即发，可但丁实在不想为这种事跟维吉尔打架，挥剑时肯定会露出屁股，那样尴尬的场面恐怕再过二十年他都没法忘记。肯定还有缓和的办法，装个傻卖个乖，维吉尔也不是那么油盐不进的人……嗯……  
死定了！  
然而转机还是出现了，出现的那么突然，那么强硬，即使这征兆与但丁息息相关都叫他愣了三秒。  
“维吉尔，你、你是不是……”但丁用心感受了一下，他太了解了，身为男人的他不能不了解，“你是不是硬了？”  
魔力突然收敛了。维吉尔瞪着身下的但丁，咀嚼半天到嘴边的辩解，最后挤出一个字：“对。”  
“对我？”  
怀着奇妙的好像玷污孩子纯洁心灵的罪恶感，维吉尔沉重地点了点头。  
事实又一次证明双胞胎的心有灵犀是谬论，不然维吉尔怎么会看不到绚烂的烟花？距离近到就在但丁心里绽放。  
但丁抬腿盘上哥哥的腰，想摆出经验丰富的样子却在一开始就咬了舌头：“辣、那你付的钱够搞好几发了。”  
维吉尔险些以为但丁说的是恶魔语，因为这听着太诱惑人心了。  
“好几发什么？会生孩子的那种？”  
这个很重要，必须问清楚。而但丁把这当成了挑逗，一向负责挑逗别人的他在哥哥这个严肃的问题前耳根都在发烫。他小声嘟囔着：“这个、这个只要你足够努力的话……”  
举例不当。维吉尔意识到了自己的问题，但丁什么都懂得，只是他以为但丁不懂得，憋了那么久，费了那么多纸，维吉尔把早该发生的事生生拖后了这么久。不过没关系，维吉尔捧起但丁的脸，告诉他一个不可争辩的事实：“不用担心，我向来足够努力。”

——THE END——


End file.
